Alive
by ashleyt
Summary: I suck at summaries. This continues where Empty left off and explains what really went on that night.
1. The Morning After

7 am.

The sun is shining through my window on what looks to be a beautiful New Mexico day. Days like these used to fill me with this incredible warmth that would keep me smiling throughout the day. Today I just want the sun to disappear completely and leave the world (or at least this part of New Mexico) in darkness.

After the night from hell, my mom took one look at my tired, red eyes, pale skin and all black ensemble and was convinced that I had the flu (plus it also helped that I caught a really bad cold from spending so much time at the park at night). So no phone calls, visitors, work and school while I got to watch soap operas and Dr.Phil. Truth be told I wasn't up for hanging with the gang or pretending that all was well anyways.

I had so many thoughts going through my head as well. Would I confront Michael and Liz? What about Max and Tess? Would I confide in Alex and see what advice he had? Should I do nothing? I really didn't have the answer. I just knew that eventually I had to do something…it was just the matter of what.

My emotions were also beginning to bother me. At first I was overflowing with pain, anger, shock, despair…and now I just don't feel anything. Nothing. When you live your life embracing your emotions and making all of your decisions with them, you feel lost without them. _I_ feel lost without them…

Unfortunately the world doesn't end when you go through situations such as these (though don't you wish they did?) so now that mom believed me to be in perfect health it was time for me to go back to school.

_Sigh_.

So I take my shower, get dressed and grab a quick breakfast before revving up my priceless Jetta and driving to school.

As I walk throughout the halls of West Roswell I realize how detached I've become. Everyone's laughing and having a good time and I can barely manage a smile. The empty feeling has remained and I would give anything to feel…anything. I continue down the hall to my locker watching enviously as my classmates continue to live out their oblivious existences.

I'm almost there, when I notice Liz standing in front of my locker and it's obvious that she's waiting for me to arrive. I quickly duck into the nearest classroom. This is so NOT the way I wanted to start school. I had nothing to say to Liz. Well nothing that I should be yelling in my high school's hallways anyways.

As I remember everything my so-called best friend had done and probably continues to do behind my back I start to feel this…warmth in my chest. My heart is starting to race and my hands begin to form fists. My mind is going _YES! _because I feel something for the first time in what feels like forever.

Then the bell rings and the feelings gone. The empty ache is back.

_Damn it!_

I sigh and hurry to my locker.

As I run to class I pass Max who's running in the opposite direction. He stops as soon as he sees me and tries to stop me as well.

"I'm late", I say quickly as I evade his arm and continue to class.

I continue school by avoiding everyone at all costs. It's working too; I must say that I've become the expert at avoidance. I arrive late and leave early. Heck, I even had lunch in the library!

It's now last period and also the worst class to be in. Liz, Michael, Max, Isabelle, Alex and Kyle are all in this class and each keep glancing at me throughout class. Max is glowering, Alex is worried, and Kyle is curious, Isabelle attempts to seem indifferent but once in a while also looks concerned. Liz and Michael are both staring. Liz with a frown on her face and Michael…well he's just staring. Even the other students seem to sense the tension as they're all unnaturally quiet throughout class.

As the final bell rings I quickly pack my bag. I can sense the anger, confusion and concern coming in waves towards me and I just can't deal with these people that have no idea what I'm going through.

I literally run from the classroom. I'm just about 5 seconds from freedom when I notice Liz and Max already stationed at an exit. So I turn around when I Michael stalking towards me from the other end of the hallway.

I quickly make a left and head for the stairs to the second floor, when I stop and notice a room where no one would ever think of looking for me. The Eraser Room is primarily used during school and since school was over I figured I could hide out for a bit and then go home.

I smile as I open the door and step inside. I breathe a sigh of relief and rest my head against the door. I turn around and barely stifle my groan of disbelief.

Tess Harding, the one being that I could say that I wasn't avoiding at the moment is staring right at me.

TBC

Please Review.


	2. Are Things What They Seem?

I stare and she stares back.

I'm in shock because I didn't even know she could cry. Tess always seemed so….alien. It was all about Destiny and going back "home" wherever that was. I would have assumed that fucking Max was her dream come true.

"Are you going to leave?" I ask rudely because there is no way I'm going back out there.

She shakes her head and says, "I can't."

This leads to another round of staring with neither of us backing down.

Now normally I don't really have much to say to Tess and the few things I do want to say are not exactly words of friendship. But there was something pitiful about her sitting on a desk in the Eraser Room with black mascara streaks running from her puffy eyes and down her distraught face.

So I put my bag on the floor and took a seat opposite her, "Why not?"

"Why do you care?" she bites out as she eyes me suspiciously.

"I don't know", I answer because truthfully I didn't, "It's not like you're my favourite person or anything." I sigh before continuing, "Look Tess, you can either sit here crying while I sit here hiding or you can tell me what your problem is".

For a while she sits there deciding. I honestly could care less but I was tired of dealing with my own problems. Hearing some else's might get my mind off of things, even for a bit.

"I slept with Max"

Okay…I know she's s a blonde but geez…tell me something I don't know. Obviously my thoughts must have been reflected on my face because Tess glares at me before continuing.

"Look I know you don't like me. I'm the evil blonde bitch that came along and ruined everyone's life. I used my alien powers to make Max think he had feelings for me and I don't speak unless to spout words of "Destiny…" Man and they say I rant? "…I'm the one who caused problems between Michael and you. I caused the problems between Isabelle and Alex. I'm the evil villain in the sordid tail of Max and his _love_ for the Perfect Liz Parker. Yes! I know what you all think of me and you know what I don't care".

Then Tess shocks me again by crying into her hands while mumbling the words "I don't care" over and over.

I don't know what to do. I mean just because I don't like the girl doesn't mean I meant to push her into some kind of psychotic state. I'm racking my brain trying to decide what to do and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I walked in on Michael and Liz having sex".

…………

Yea you're probably thinking why, right? I don't know, like or really trust Tess. She has caused nothing but problems… and she seems kinda skanky. The truth is there were many reasons that I could give but the only one that counts is the fact that I know that her hurt is genuine. It made me feel like I was needed to help and it felt good.

"After I saw…you and Max, I went to the Crashdown to tell Liz. It's the best friend thing to do you know. I decided to go through her window from her balcony. That's when I saw…."

"Wait, are you sure? This is Liz Parker and Michael Guerin. I always got the impression that they barely liked each other", interrupted a confused Tess.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said confidently.

While a shocked Tess listened, I described everything that had happened between the time I walked in on her and Max to the moment I opened the door to the Eraser Room.

Tess was doing this weird staring thing at my face the entire time. It was really unnerving and caused me to rush my story. Once again my face revealed my thoughts to a T.

"The whole time you explained everything you sounded…weird. You should be mad as hell for what they did to you", Tess said as she continued search my face. "You sound like you're reading a paragraph in class. Bottling it up isn't going to make it go away".

I don't know what surprised me more: the fact that Tess was giving me advice or the fact that said advice came from a person who sounded concerned. Instead of answering I decided to change the subject of my pathetic existence back to hers.

"So what's so bad about you sleeping with Max? It's what you came here to do and you accomplished it. Why aren't you happy?"

It worked. Tess jumped of the table and walked over to the ventilator.

"Well isn't it?" I asked again.

Still no response.

"Tess", I said more firmly.

"At first it was the only thing I could think about." She finally answered. "But when I met Max, he wasn't anything like I was told he would be. He wasn't strong or a born leader. He was this confused high school boy who wanted nothing to do with what we were. I tried and tried to make him see things my way but over time he grew resentful and eventually broke off contact with me. As the summer progressed I started spending time with Kyle because he was the only person who was nice to me".

I looked away ashamed because my behaviour towards Tess wasn't justified. I was too busy being the best friend that I failed to realize that Tess's attitudes were a result of her being raised by Nacedo the Creep who was like the ultimate alien..

"Kyle's a great guy and I started to…uh _feel_ things for him", Tess continued. "He told me that he was feeling the same feelings and wanted to start dating."

I started to have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized where this was going.

"Tess…don't tell me."

She nods as she begins to cry again but holds her hands up as I open my mouth.

"It's not what you think"

Why are there always excuses for sleeping around?

"Max and I were doing this memory retrieval that I had been bothering him about for weeks. He finally gave in and said he would only do it if I stopped with the past lives stuff. I agreed. I knew by then that the only feelings I had for Max were due to my being raised by Nasedo. I mean I don't even remember being his wife. I wanted to commit to Kyle. I just needed the closure so I could move on. We didn't mean for _that_ to happen. Our memories were too intense to control and they took over. I wasn't Tess, I was Ava and Max was Zan. We didn't realize what we were doing until you showed up.

"This is why I'm hiding. I realized at the moment that you stopped us that I didn't feel anything for Max and that I loved Kyle"

"Tess, it was a weird, _extremely weird_ situation, but it wasn't you and Max. It was Ava and Zan." I said as I attempted to comfort her.

"But I have to tell Kyle, I can't keep something like this from him," Tess says quietly.

"Well, then tell him." I replied.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" She whispers softly.

"Then he doesn't. It's up to Kyle.

Tess nods and turns to face me. "Would you?" She asks.

I don't hesitate with my response. "No".

I watch as the hope slowly dies from her eyes.

There's nothing left to say. We both sit side-by-side in the Eraser Room silently. Her pondering forgiveness and me thinking when it was justified.

I looked at my watch and saw that an hour had passed.

"Tess", I said interrupting her thoughts, "it's late we should go". I crept to the door to see if the coast was clear.

"Thanks" she says as she silently walks with me to the parking lot.

I think about Tess. I think about Kyle. I think about them never being happy because of a mistake that wasn't really anyone's fault. Lastly I think about forgiveness. Maybe there are some things you can forgive. With that thought I turn around and run to Tess's car.

Tess is puzzled as she rolls down her window and opens her mouth but I quickly cut her off.

"Tess…you need to remember that I'm not Kyle. Tell him the truth because lies only make things worse. Don't give up on him and what you could have. Fight for him. Fight for your relationship.

I turn around and walk away from her car. I may not feel completely alive yet but thanks to Tess I know I will.

tbc


	3. Revelations, with help from a friend

Author Note: I know it's been a while. Schools rough, but I finally have some breathing room. Here's a new part. 

Part 3

After everything that's happened today (Tess, Michael, Liz, Max…) I felt that there was really only one thing that could take my mind off of, well life.

One word: McDreamy

So I curled up on my couch downstairs with my mom's famous (to me, anyways) chicken noodle soup and watched one of the best shows ever created.

As I became helplessly engrossed in the current situations of Seattle Grace, I 'm rudely interrupted by the rather loud banging at my front door. Frowning, I look over to see that it's 9:30pm. Everyone knows not to interrupt me on Thursday nights between 9 and 10pm. Who the hell could it be?

Angrily I put my soup down and stomp to the front door hoping whoever it is will be quick so I don't miss anything. I open the door, about to give my unexpected visitor 20 seconds then a door in their face when I stop at the sight of a worried Alex an extremely pissed off Kyle.

"Maria, we have a problem", Alex says nervously while sneaking glances at Kyle.

Without greeting Kyle rudely brushes past me and into my living room. Alex follows him and I close my door wondering what they were doing here.

When I enter my living room I see Alex sitting on my couch drinking my soup watching my McDreamy while Kyle is pacing so hard I swear I see burn marks in my carpet.

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I don't really know", Alex then sighs and continues, "I'm on my way here to see what's up with you since you've been hiding out lately. I run into Kyle who's also on his way here, but he's pissed. Really pissed. He wouldn't talk to me, he just keeps mumbling about Tess and Max, Michael and Liz, and …Buddha? Are you two okay?"

Suddenly the light bulb clicked on, Tess told Kyle. So Kyle decided to... I wasn't sure what he was here to do actually.

"How long?" Kyle says to me as he turns his glare full beam in my direction.

"How long, what?"

Kyle takes a step forward and without thinking I take a step backwards, not liking what I was seeing in his eyes.

"How long did you know that Max and Tess were fucking around behind my back?"

In the background I hear Alex make a choking sound but I have my hands full with Kyle so I ignore it.

"Kyle, it isn't like that. She only told me today and I told her, repeatedly might I add, that she had to tell you. Would you have rather her keep this from you?"

"That's not the point…you knew and you didn't tell me". Kyle takes another step forward to which I take another step back. "She slept with Max! She says she loves me and then she sleeps with, him. Every time I'm happy, that bastard comes along and takes it away. First Liz, then my dad and now Tess."

"Kyle, she didn't mean to." I hope. "It was the memory; it took control of them both. She loves you, she's been punishing herself for something she couldn't control because she's afraid you'll behave…like this".

"Yea, like you need to talk to Michael? How about Liz? During her little confession, Tess told me everything."

"Maria?" Crap, I forgot about Alex being here. I definitely didn't want him to find out like this.

I turn to Alex to try to undo some of the damage. "Alex, it's nothing. Kyle's just mad."

Kyle's bitter chuckle captures my attention and I feel dread come over me as I realize what he's going to do."I just find it funny that you're quick to convince me to forgive Tess for cheating on me with Max when you haven't spoken to Liz in days for fucking your loser boyfriend"

"Maria? What is he talking about? Liz wouldn't do that, she loves Max and Michael loves you. They wouldn't…" Alex abruptly shuts his mouth as I turn to face him.

"Fucking aliens" Kyle states punching the wall.

"Maria…"

Not wanting to face Kyle's anger or Alex's questions, I did the one thing I've perfected these last few weeks. I ran away, into my room and collapsed against the wall. If it had only been Kyle I would've been fine but I didn't want Alex to see me…so weak. I was ashamed that I had cowardly kept the events to myself.

"Maria" Alex said a second behind me as he knocked on my bedroom door. He then opened the door and took a seat next to me.

For a while neither of us spoke. I couldn't even face him because I knew if I did then I would…I don't know be sad again. Be angry, even. I suddenly realized why I was shying myself away from everyone that once or still mattered to me. Liz and Michael were my everything and they betrayed me. Alex was my best friend and I couldn't tell him that they destroyed a huge part of me because then I would be back at that night again. Seeing them. Hearing the lies and I didn't want to be there again. It was easy to tell Tess because I wasn't really close to her, heck I didn't even like her until today. I promised Alex that I would never lie to him or keep him in the dark again. There I was so quick to ruin the only good thing in my life. I'm such an idiot.

"It's true", I admitted with fresh tears streaming down my face. "I saw them and I completely an away from it like a coward. I…didn't …couldn't…GOD ALEX, I cried my eyes out that night and since then I feel nothing. No anger, no pain, just this empty hole. What have I become? Who am I? I used to be Hurricane Deluca with a great boyfriend and a life-long best friend. Now…I just don't know."

Alex turns to face me and tilts my chin up, then says, "You are Maria Deluca. The kindest, gentlest, loudest and most caring person I know. You're my best friend, Kyle's almost sister and Amy Deluca's daughter. Who you are will come back to you. I promise".

"God Alex, I just…I'm so sorry", I turned to face him and grabbed his hand so he would know that this was the truth, "I didn't want to tell you the truth because I'm trying to forget and seeing you and hearing your concern, it would've taken me back to that time and place.". I begin to sob and had to whisper the truth about why I became this way. "I just wanted to forget."

Alex flashes his famous grin before saying, "It's not healthy for you to bottle that emotion up, I'm not going to pretend to even know what the two of them were thinking but I do know you and frankly I'm surprised that you didn't kill them both in their sleep".

We both share a sad laugh and I hug him because I realized just how important Alex was to me.

"I don't know where to go from here…I…have so much inside. So many questions, emotions, and confusion…will you help me?

Alex gets up and pulls me up to stand in front of him. In classic Whitman style he smirks and says, "You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily?"

My doorbell goes off again interrupting us moment. What the heck is this? A 7-11? Alex gives me a questioning stare and I shrug my shoulders in response and follow him downstairs.

"You! I'm gonna kill you", I hear Kyle yell to the new arrival.

Alex quickens into a run and I follow him not wanting my living room to turn into a crime scene.

Surprised I come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs when I see that our new arrival is really arrivals. Tess, Max, Isabelle…Michael and Liz.

TBC. Please Review.


	4. Tangled Web

Author's Note: Sorry it took me soooooooo long to post a new part. I hope you enjoy!

Part 4

A million and two thoughts and emotions were circling around in my blonde head and for a second there I forgot to breathe. Here we all were a group of eight who had been through so much. A group divided by deceit and lies.

I looked up to find Michael, the guy that I still loved, staring straight at me. He was probing and trying to find his way into my mind. I'm usually such an open book but now I'm shut down no longer willing to let him in. He started to walk towards me and I stood still, eyes locked unable to move or tear my eyes away. If not for Alex (great guy) who gently moved me behind him and pointed to Kyle where Michael's attention was really needed I don't know what would have happened. I gave Alex a grateful smile and attempted to pay attention to what was going on.

It was like a scene in a movie. Kyle was trying to attack Max who was attempting to reason with him. Michael was in between them, not allowing Kyle to even touch Max. Tess and Isabelle were attempting to hold Kyle back while Liz was yelling to stop the chaos. Alex and I simply stood there taking it all in.

"I'm going to kill you, Evans!"

"Kyle, it wasn't our fault. I love you!"

"Kyle leave him alone!"

"I don't know what our esteemed leader did to you, but I can't let you do that"

"Everyone just calm down and separate!"

It was really sad that this was what we had become. A group of teens stuck together because of one stupid secret. Most of us weren't friends…we were forced to work together to stay alive. It wasn't fair. None of this was and now look at where we are.

Suddenly I started to hear laughter. Not the hold your belly because it was too funny laughter, but sad with a touch of bitterness tinged to it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. As I focused on this, I realized that I was the one laughing and I couldn't stop. _Oh man, maybe I was going insane?_ The looks Alex and Tess were giving me certainly made me think they thought so.

"What is so damn funny?" Kyle asked me rudely.

"You", I answered but quickly realized I should finish that line of thought. "No, not you it's this whole situation. I mean if we were all honest to each other than we wouldn't be here arguing and fighting. Hell, if we had any sense at all we would've realized a long time ago that we aren't friends.

"We are friends", insisted Isabelle.

"No we're not. We only speak to each other because we know the truth. You only speak to me when we're in a meeting, that's not friendship". Not allowing Isabelle to continue I rushed on, "It's not only you. It's everyone here. We're not friends so we lie to each other because we only need to be honest when it relates to the secret. Then those of us who are friends start to break apart because alliances start to form and people fall in love. We've become worse together than we are when we're apart."

You're right about one thing Deluca," Kyle interrupted while glaring at Max, "I definitely wouldn't talk to certain Alien Kings…I mean Boys if I didn't know that the truth really is out there".

Liz, probably not feeling like enough attention was being spent on her, had to put her two cents in as well. "Kyle, what's your problem? We broke up a long time ago so for you to still be mad at Max is getting pretty old".

"Please Parker", Tess spat at Liz with disdain clearly vibrating of off her, "For once, something in this universe actually doesn't have to do with you".

Isabelle must have also been feeling the tension beginning to build again because she walked into the center of the beast and asked, "I believe I speak for the rest of us uninformed people when I ask, what the hell is going on here?"

A blanket of silence covered us as no one wanted to be the one to cause another commotion.

Normally I'm not the voice of reason but I thought it was high time everyone got the hell out of my house. "Guys, it's late. I think it would be best if we continued this tomorrow, when tempers are in check and we can discuss this logically as a group". To illustrate my point I even walked to the front door and opened it.

"No. If I can't beat Evans to a bloody pulp, than I'm not leaving until everyone know what kind of a person they're been following. When his world is completely destroyed to the point that he has no one then and only then will I be satisfied."

Now I started to get mad. I mean, damn I understood what Kyle was feeling but _I_ wasn't the one shouting about it or going all fists ahead. Why the hell did he think that his little problem had to come out and cause more problems? _More importantly why did it bother me so much?_ Shaking the last question off I charged Kyle madder than I've been in a long time. "Oh and what is that going to solve? You'll still know the truth, worse now we'll all now that Max fucked your girlfriend." I chose to ignore the shouts, gasps and cry's of disbelief and outrage because I knew that if I didn't speak my mind now, I'd probably not get another chance to let everything out. "You'll just add this to your "Things I Hate About Max Evans" list and after a while we'll forget. So you can take all of you're anger and rage and stuff it for all I care because you and I both know that second-stringers like us don't matter to the rest of them. They do what they want; Max saves Liz, Isabelle strings along Alex, Michael dumps me repeatedly, Liz walks around like she's above us all and Tess is the frontrunner to go home and resume the royal court. In the end we are the ones that are most affected. So what if your dads not around and the people you love cheat? Get over it and move on because in the end we don't matter.

"You think I don't know that Deluca? I hate the fact that my life is not my own. I hate that I had it all once: a normal girlfriend, my dad, popular friends. I had the perfect life, then one fucking gunshot later and it all goes to shit. My dad cares about freak boy more than his only son. The love of my life...was his wife in a past life but she tells me I'm the only one and I believe it". Kyle was standing in front of a crying Tess but turned away from her as he continued, "Tess drops the bombshell and it all comes rushing back. All the anger, the hurt, the need to crash my fist into his jaw! So don't you tell me how to act and feel when it's obvious you're one second away from smacking Parker around yourself. Or would you be hitting Guerin instead?" Kyle moved so quickly that I didn't realize he was right in my face until I felt his angry breath on my cheek. "So many choices when your best friend and boyfriend decide to spend quality time when you're not around. I wonder, does he fuck her in the bed he claims to love only you in? How about the bed you and Liz cuddle up in while sharing each others secrets. Or are they more the adventurous type. You know back alleys, the eraser room, or... the backroom of the CrashDown. It would be so easy to press her against those lockers while thrusting…"

The last of Kyle's words were cut off by my hand connecting to his face. My whole body was on fire and I was ready to put a Deluca-styled smack down on my possibly future stepbrother.

"What the hell is Kyle talking about? Max demanded.

"What do you think?" a Liz Parker I had never seen before spat at Max. She wasn't Angry Liz or Sad Liz that I expected. In fact, she seemed…proud of herself. "You think you can tell me you love me and want to make me your queen, and then sleep with that alien whore behind my back?"

Something clicked inside of me and I realized that the situation was far worse than I imagined.

"You knew".

TBC.


	5. Who's that girl?

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is short, I just hate using Wordpad and it's New Years Eve. I wanted to have something for anyone who's reading this so they know that I am finishing this. Thanks and Happy New Years!

* * *

A pair of cold brown eyes stared back at me and that was all I needed to know that there was a lot more going on than any of us knew.

"Wait what is going on here? Michael and Liz. Tess and Max. None of this is making sense", an angry Isabelle says looking at her brothers like they have to have the answers that she needs to have this all make sense for her.

My mind was reeling. Liz knew about Max and Tess, she knew and she what? Wanted to get her revenge? Was Michael innocent? I tried to say all of the things that were going through my mind but only "Why" could be said.

Those same brown eyes, the ones that I had been looking in for all of my life, the ones that I felt like I was truly only seeing for the first time turned towards me once again.

"It was supposed to be me"

That was all that was said with a shrug as if lives hadn't been ruined. As if hearts hadn't been broken. I could feel the rage building up in me and I lunged for her. It was Kyle that pulled me back with a look of total shock on his face. I continued to fight him but after being the captain of every team at West Roswell High he was pretty strong.

" You bitch! How could you? Why would you? I'm your bestfriend and you...you..." Man Kyle's strong plus I could feel myself tiring both physically and emotionally. "Why?"

By now Liz has distanced herself from everyone in the room and was standing tall and with a sense of self-assurance that the Liz I know didn't have. Yes she knew what she had to offer but she didn't flaunt it. This was different, this Liz stood like she was a queen.

"I was looking for Max and I went by Michael's knowing that as his second-in-command, he would have to knwo where his king was. I knocked and no one answered so since I knew where your spare was hidden I let myself in. I walked into his room and saw my boyfriend, who was in the middle of unhooking the gerbil's bra."

Liz took a breath and the Liz that I remembered surfaced a bit as a hurt and confusion flashed across her face. But as quick as it appeared it disappeared beneath a veneer of indifference and she continued, "I left and went back to the Crashdown and I cried for a bit, but I realized that tears are for the weak and Elizabeth Parker is not weak. I am a Queen. It was really a matter of figuring out how to seek my vengence. Then I saw Michael and i figured that since he'd always wanted to be like Max then he would get his wish and have Max could never have...my virginty".

The nerve, the gall, the fucking audacity of that, that snake. I lunged for her and this time Kyle wasn't there to stop me. I jumped onto of Perfect Liz Parker and punched, kicked and yelled all of my pain, anger and outrage to the source of it all. Everything that I had gone through was because of her. My so-called bestfriend.

Strong arms grabbed me and I whirled around to stare into the eyes of my now somewhat innocent boyfriend.

In his eyes I could see him begging me for something...I wasn't sure what. Then he said, " You put alcohol in my drink", now facing Liz.

"Yes and you thought I was Maria, in fact you called me her many times. Except for the last time when you realized who I was and then you called me Liz."

With those words echoing in my head I felt myself break. I slapped Michael Guerin with everything I had left in me and ran to go anywhere. Anywhere but there.

tbc...


	6. Choices

**Author's Note: Just so we're all on the same page here: The gangs in their senior year, Tess did not get pregnant or "kill" Alex. Everything else did happen. Sorry for the lateness. School, work, yada, yada. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I needed to be alone for the night. I needed time to myself to think about what had to change. The

choices I had to make so that the pain would stop and I'd be able to enjoy waking up in the morning

again. Enjoy singing randomly at school again. Enjoy living again. So I drove around town for a

while not knowing anywhere that I could be truly be alone. As I was driving out of Roswell I looked

into the desert and knew that this is where I had to be . The empty acres of sand, the moon high in

the sky and lack of life may not seem therepeutic to you but there's nothing like it in the world. I

parked in a random spot and laid down on the ground, thankful for the peace and silence.

_What's so great about normal?_

I remember Liz saying that before, when everything was new and exciting. Sure we had our share of

dangerous sitatuions but at least we were a group. We hadn't heard anything about destiny or past

lives. Max, Michael and Isabelle were just...different. Michael was what I wanted. All I really

wanted.

Liz was my bestfriend and Alex was my brother. We were the human counterparts to the aliens and

it was very much made-for-tv.

Relationships, friendships, love, loss...I never thought that our lives would turn out this way.

_What's so great about normal?_

Normal would mean not worrying about saving the world. Not lying to my mom. Normal's being

able to go to school dances and having to only worry about who's going to ask me to the

homecoming dance. Not having to put my life on hold for whatever alien madness is going on.

Acting like my life is something to simply brush to the side as if it's not important. I have missd out

on so many simple moments that most high school girls have experienced. I'm a freaking senior and

I haven't even had time to think about life after high school because we're always so caught in the

moment.

_What's so great about normal?_

Not that there's only been the bad. I'm one of the only humans out of billions that not only knows

that we are not alone in this universe but I interact with extraterestrials daily. Heck I spend a lot of

time trying not to be killed by them as well. I also wouldn't know Michael like I do now. He's this

amazing person who is a lot more gentle and compassionate than people give him credit for being.

Yes, he can be a jerk and immature and he runs around doing his own thing thinking he knows best.

But that's really _the only _side of himself that he allows others to see. Hank and the fact that he was

seperated from Max and Isabelle along with his lack of control with his powers affect him more than

others realize. It's really at night when it's just me and him, laying on his couch or his bed when

you get to see him for who he really is: Beautiful. I love Michael Guerin. I know he loves me. I just

don't know if love is enough to get us through the situation that we're all in.

_What's so great about normal?_

One of the only positive surprise to come out of this was Tess. She's not the self-obsorbed, Max-

obssessed bitch that I first thought her to be. I guess, if I'm totally honest here, I didn't try to be

friends with Tess. She came spouting destiny and because it almost ruined all of our love lives we

simply tolerated her when we needed her powers or information. Throughout all of the deceit and

the lying she was the only one with a freaking conscious. She wanted to tell the truth regardless of

what the implications would be for her and Kyle. Alex was the other good surprise. I feel like I've

been taking him for granted this whole time and he's been the only one who's been there for me

from the beginning. I really have to show him how much he means to me real soon.

_What's so great about normal?_

It all comes back to trust and what's best for me. I finally have to stand up and say "Hi, my name is

Maria Alejandra Deluca and I need to do what's best for me".

What is so great about normal?

Peace of mind. Security. A stress-free existence. People you can count on and maybe even true

love. The excitement of a new adventure that really only belongs us and kinda makes us special

because of it. Knowing that I've helped to save the world. Being different but sharing that difference

with the people I love. I want it all.

Plus the bottom line is who gets to decide what's normal anyways?

The sun rises over the horizen and as a new day approaches I stand up from the desert floor. I

realize what I have to do and what my decisions will mean. For the first time in ages I feel a real

smile cross my face and I know that it's genuine and real. A new day has come and I'm going to

make the most of it.

...tbc


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know I said I was going to do some updates last week but I've been really busy with school and whatever I am writing I'm not really feeling. Next week's Reading Week so I have a lot of free time which (hopefully) means some updates. Thanks.


	8. Alls well

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. I've been busy with school and to be honest I've been racking my brain on the ending. So I decided to re-work the last chapter. It's slightly different but it allows me to end this installment and work on the next one. Thanks. Don't forget to review.

* * *

_January 23rd 2002_

_This is my 50th attempt at keeping a regularly updated journal but I figure a new day equals to a new me...one that includes a journal. It's 6 am and I'm baking cupcakes. Yes! I know me up at 6 am! I'm really anxious and nervous...I could barely sleep a wink last night after I came home from the desert. I just can't stop smiling and singing which is why it's really great that my mom's out of town again. There's nothing to report, just me…babbling. God it's great to be back._

After I finished my 2nd batch, I showered and got ready for my first visit of the day.

I figured it would be best to start small, which is why I chose Alex. He's the best guy I know and for that he deserves cupcakes. Okay so I'm starting kinda small here but he'll love it just the same.

I knocked on his door hoping that 7 am on a Saturday wasn't too early. I received my answer when Alex answered with his cell phone in hand. It must have been an important conversation because he barely glanced at me as he continued speaking. "No I have no idea where Maria is, I checked her house and drove around town all last night".

"Uh Alex?"

"Tess go to her house and I'll meet you there just in case she comes home today"

"Alex"

"Geez can you give me a second, Maria! I'm trying to talk to Tess here about you being missi..."

Wide-eyed, Alex simply managed "She's here", then hung up the phone and grabbed me in the biggest hug he's ever given me.

We stood there for what felt like hours simply holding onto each other. I was really glad that I had decided to see Alex. His strength would help me continue my visits for the day.

He pulled me into his house and onto his couch where he continued to stare at me.

"Alex, I'm okay". At his disbelieving glance I continued, "Really I went into the desert last night and thought for hours about...everything. And I've finally found some kind of peace and want to move on"

"Maria last night you found out the person who was like a sister to you knowingly got your boyfriend drunk so she could lose her virginity to him to get back at her boyfriend who she caught sleeping with his ex-wife, who also happens to be secretly dating your mother's boyfriend." By this time Alex was pacing the carpet which translates to _Alex in deep thought_. "I don't think there's enough peace in the world to be able to move on from that"

"Alex I'm not gonna be all's well that ends well and smile like nothing happened. My God! I Have to speak to Liz later on tonight and I still feel like ripping her hair out and calling her out as the whore she is to the whole town. I'm working on it though"

Alex's frown is transformed into his classic Whitman grin and he says the words that I'd hope to hear before I left, "Hurricane Deluca's back. Watch out world".

Satisfied, I told him to meet me at my house later for pizza and a movie, then surprised him with the cupcakes I'd baked. After his happy dance we laughed and hugged some more. Then I left.

1 down, many more left to go.

_Alex was the best choice to begin with. Him simply being Alex was enough for me to have faith and believe in what I was doing. it's not everyday that you have to decide what's the poison that's preventing you from being happy and living a fulfilling life. Then there's the deciding and the action that follows. I know I'm strong, but it's the times like these that really test that strength..._

On my way to Kyle's, I stopped at Comet's Gas to fill up the tank. That's where I ran into Kyle which was great because it saved me the trouble of searching him down.

He walked out of the station and slowed when he saw me. "Deluca"

Fine I could play too. "Valenti"

"So..."

I simply stared back waiting for him to finish his sentence. I honestly didn't want to give Kyle a hard time, even though he acted like a jerk yesterday. Because then I remember it's Kyle and once you get to know him you realize that he's a good person. And he was hurting like I was hurting. We simply deal with our pain differently. I avoid people and suppress all my emotions while Kyle gets shit-faced drunk.

"Look I'm sorry for yesterday, I was a complete asshole and I understand if you're mad." Unsure of what to say next he decided to add, "Did I mention I was sorry?"

I couldn't help but smile as Kyle looked at me making puppy dog eyes.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't stay mad at Kyle for long. Damn that Valenti charm. "Kyle I know you're sorry for being an ass. Just don't get drunk the next time you're upset because you're a mean drunk".

The good humour left Kyle as he remembered his behaviour from the previous day. "Yea, I was pretty bad"

Trying to lighten the mood I asked, "Did you walk here or do you need a ride home?"

"Thanks" Kyle said flashing me a grateful smile.

I went inside to pay for the gas, and was back on the road in no time. I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean I really wanted me and Kyle to be cool but I knew that he still had his Tess issues. I wasn't sure if we were in a position to talk about it, or if he even wanted to talk about it at all. I f I was a guy I'm sure I would know what to do. Guys are a lot better at reading other guys than girls are.

"I don't know what to do", Kyle said breaking the silence.

I glanced over at him quickly before moving my eyes back to the road. "It depends on what you want. When you know what you want you'll realize what you have to do in order to get that."

At the red light I turned to look at Kyle. He was leaning back into his seat with his eyes closed looking completely hopeless.

"Kyle?"

"I want Tess" He laughed "I only want Tess. Does that make me stupid?"

I had to smile at that and continued driving "No that makes you a guy who loves a girl".

"Good" he sighed with relief.

We continued driving in silence. I had just reached the Valenti driveway and was about to say good-bye when Kyle interrupted me.

"What do you want Deluca?" he was facing me and looked as if he had a burning desire to know.

"Michael, I've only wanted Michael" I said honestly.

Kyle didn't respond right away. He sat there thinking and I was afraid he was going to call me stupid for wanting someone who has hurt me more than once. But he surprised me with "I hope you get what you want" instead then exited the car.

I smiled because I was really hoping to get the same thing. I backed out of his driveway and was about to go to my last destination when I leaned over to the passenger side and rolled down the window. "Kyle!"

He turned around before entering his house.

Grinning I said, "Tell Tess to call me tonight. Oh and tell her I want details".

Kyle wasn't as amused as I was, but he shrugged and waved before heading inside. I was happy for them because I knew they would make it and they both deserved to be happy.

_I really hoped for the best for Kyle and Tess. We saved the freaking world; the least we could hope for was some happiness. _

As I stand outside of my next destination I wonder where we'd all be if I hadn't gone straight to Liz's or if Liz didn't go looking for Max. Heck what if Tess had simply said "fuck destiny" and never went to Max to find out about her past. Would things have changed? Would we all stand around in another boring meeting smiling and pretending to be friends? _Would it be better to live life ignorant of our problems then to go through a horrible event to get to the truth?_

The thing is if Max hadn't saved Liz's life I don't know if I would have ever been friends with the Pod Squad and I definitely wouldn't have gotten to know Michael the way I had. Would have never loved him...

"Why hello Maria, are you here to see Isabelle?"

Startled I looked up into Mrs. Evans face, remembering that I was standing like an idiot in the Evan's front door.

"Uh, sorry Mrs. Evans," I managed to say before clearing my voice," Yes, is she here?"

"She's right upstairs"

I quickly thanked her and started up the stairs to Isabelle's room. She was sitting on her dresser brushing her hair when I walked and besides raising her eyebrow (without looking ridiculous of course) she never lost her cool. Where did you think she got the nickname 'Ice Princess' from?

"Hey"

"Hey"

Silence.

"Well I guess you must be wondering what I'm doing here..."

"I am"

"Well, uh, yesterday was a very weird day. We all found out something's that we were keeping a secret from each other and there was the yelling and the fighting..."

"A lot"

"Well I just wanted to talk, you know, see if there was anything you needed clarifying or maybe repeating?", at her confused look I decided to get straight to business, " Look Isabelle, we may not like each other but you're very important to my best friend and I thought it would be best for us to talk and get to know each other. For us to be an effective group we need to be friends and it's obvious that we're not…I just thought that I would make the first step." I finished with a shrug.

"I believe I got the gist of what's been going on. Tess and Kyle have been sneaking around, Max is keeping secrets, and Liz is a whore and a bitch who raped my brother."

"Oh" I sat down on her bed waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry". Heartfelt words from Isabelle was something I didn't expect.

"I'll live but thanks" I replied.

"Have you heard from Michael? I keep calling him and he's not picking up. Max just went to see if he's home."

"Uh, no…I was going to go and see him later". I frowned a bit wondering where he was off to. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"After you left last night, he walked out. I thought he went to see where you went but Alex called and told me he saw you and we still haven't found him…" Isabelle trailed off, distress written all over her face. "I'm really worried. He had this look on his face, worse then when we found out about Hank."

_Poor Michael_ My thought trailing towards Michael and what he must going through. I hoped Max would be able to find him.

"It's all Parker's fault. First she has Max walking around like her little bitch lying to me and Michael and acting like her life is more important than ours. Then she gets Michael drunk so she can have sex with him against his will. The things I want to do to that tramp would make the history books. I hate her!"

Now if her words weren't enough to send me sprawling to the other side of the room it would've definitely been the way her eyes changed to jet black and the wind that appeared out of nowhere sending objects flying. It was the first time I had ever seen Isabelle totally out of control. If you thought I was scared when I first found out that was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. I was truly scared for first time of the aliens that we knew. The startling thing was that Isabelle seemed to just sit there, eyes black and objects flying everywhere, not a care in the world.

"Isabelle"

No response.

"Isabelle!"

I was deciding whether to get closer or run for my life when Max stormed into the room and roared "Isabelle!"

She blinked then suddenly she stopped looking scary and anything airborne fell back to the ground. She simply sat there holding her heart breathing heavily.

"What the fuck Isabelle! Our parents are home. You know we have to limit the use of our powers, we don't know who might be watching".

No, Iz you're scaring Maria or hey what's with the black eyes and tornado in your room. _Max had a weird sense of prioritization._

Shooting Max a glare I moved to sit next Isabelle, "You okay?"

Looking confused and embarrassed (while still staying gorgeous, damn!) she shook her head. "I don't what happened. I was really mad and suddenly I couldn't control it. It was all I could see and feel." Isabelle looked back into my eyes, this time seeking forgiveness, 'I'm so sorry"

I smiled before saying, "It's okay, it wasn't that bad" _It was freaking worse_ "We're all allowed to have our moments when our emotions get the best of us. Yesterday I punched my best friend in the nose and today you lost control and almost beamed me with your bottle of hair gel ".

This was followed by awkward silence.

"Did you find Michael?" I asked Max hoping he had.

"No, he wasn't home or at the CrashDown. It's just like him to run off and not let me know where he is", he replied angrily.

"Max, he's been through a lot so for once just be there for him". Isabelle said clearly disgusted by Max.

"Isabelle if he doesn't want to be found then just let him be. He'll turn up eventually"

"Max, what's wrong with you? Michael is our brother. He needs us"

"Look, I have to go and talk to Liz. I know you think that she's this bad person right now but that's not her". Max looked towards the both of us begging with his eyes for us to understand. "I did that to her when she saw me and Tess. I have to make things right between us".

_I have to make things right between us?_ He turned to leave the room and I got up. "Max, sit down" I ordered.

"No Maria, I've got to find Liz". A stubborn expression on his face.

"Max, you really need to hear this, so I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP and SIT DOWN!" Max Evans needed to have some sense knocked into him and I guess I was the one to do it.

"What Liz may or may not be going through is her own fault. She saw something that hurt her and instead of confronting you, crying alone or calling one of her best friends she decided to liquor up your best friend and loose her virginity to him as revenge".

"But…"Max tried to explain'

"Shut up Max" came quietly from Isabelle.

"So now instead of offering some comfort to the person you've spent TWO lifetimes with you want to spend time looking for the tramp who set out to intentionally hurt you. Am I wrong here?

"That's may be true. I-"

"SHUT UP Max" came a bit more forcefully from an angry Isabelle.

"Liz caused this and she's going to have to deal with it. But Michael is innocent, just like you and Tess were. He wasn't in the right state of mind. Imagine how he must be feeling. Life hasn't been great to Michael and now this? My God Max, you know that he's probably out there blaming himself right now".

By now Max simply looked defeated.

"Look", I said softly, "I know you love Liz but made her decisions and now she has to live with them. It's not about choosing sides, it's simply about what's right and what's wrong. That night Liz was wrong".

Hoping Max would come to his senses I decided to leave.

"Isabelle I'll see you" She directed a quick smile in response but turned back to Max.

"Max, I just hope you do the right thing. Loving Liz isn't wrong it's just not the right thing to focus on right now." Then I left.

"Bye Mrs. Evans, have a great day" I called out as I walked out the door.

_I know you're wondering, Isabelle and Max? Isabelle is important to Alex so I wanted to try being friends with her. Plus she's an okay person when she's not being the Ice Princess I always thought it was a front anyways. What was there to say about Max? His life is so consumed by Liz that he can't even see her for what she has become. I'd be mad at him if I didn't also relate to that feeling. I still want to call her and tell her about my day, about what I'm feeling about life in general. Then I remember what she did and it's hard to think that my Liz did that. I love her but it's the old Liz that I love. This new Liz is someone I hate. My mind knows this but my heart is still in denial… _

I drove over to the CrashDown hoping Michael might return from wherever he was for work. I walked in through the back room and almost crashed into Mr. Parker.

"Hey Maria, hope you're feeling better. We could sure use you on the schedule"

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry I haven't called you yet. I'm all good so next week would be great." _Note to self: Find new job ASAP. _

"Maria?" Liz asked walking halfway down the stairs.

Ignoring her I pasted a smile onto my face and back to Mr. Parker. "I'm actually looking for Michael. Is he here?

Mr. P looked a bit puzzled, "No, he doesn't work until tomorrow".

"Okay…I'll be going now". I had no intention of staying any longer than I had.

"Maria" Liz said again louder.

I continued to ignore her hoping she'd go back inside and leave me alone.

"Maria, please turn around and face me. Please…"

_No such luck_

Giving up I turned around. "What do you want Liz?"

Relief flooded her eyes as she said, "I knew you wouldn't abandon me".

"What do you want" I repeated losing my patience.

"Maria, I need my best friend. My life is completely falling apart on me and no one's speaking to me. I called Alex and in the middle of the phone call he started yelling at me". Tears started falling down her cheek as she continued her sob story, "I'm so alone Maria. I need you..."

"Well you should have thought about that when you fucked my boyfriend Liz" I snapped.

She stepped back and drew the hand she was going to touch my arm with back to touch her face. She placed her hand over the bruise I had left on her face yesterday. _Good I want her to know that situations have changed_

"No, not you too Maria?" she whispered.

I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair, "Liz you need to go home. We have nothing to speak about, we are NOT friends anymore. I couldn't be friends with a person like you."

Liz stopped crying, looking me in my eyes seeing the honesty in my words for the first time. ". I could say I'm sorry but would it make things better? I am so sorry Maria. I thought about it all night and I-I don't know who I am anymore. I'm this bad person who hurts people that I love and I don't want to be that person anymore…"

My heart began to warm as it seemed that maybe Liz, the old Liz could come back. In the back of my mind it's what I wanted more than anything- for things to go back to the way they were.

"…I'm in really big trouble right now and I really need my best friend right now". She finished looking pathetic and sad.

_She's still only thinking about herself and I almost fell for it because I'm an idiot. _"No _Liz. _I am not going to forgive and forget. Are you out of your fucking mind? You betrayed me! And yet in the end you're still only thinking about yourself. My God…what is wrong with you? I've got to go"

As I turned around to run to my jetta I heard Liz yell out "But Maria I'm-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the slamming of my car door. I really didn't even care, especially if it was another sorry.

As I sat there, I couldn't stop my body's trembles. I couldn't stop the falling of my tears. I couldn't even stop the gasps. So I sat there crying for Liz. My Lizzie…the sister, best friend, confident, biggest fan…every memory I have includes her. She's a part of me in ways that even Michael isn't. So I sat there and cried for myself. For Liz. For everything that we could no longer be.

Tbc…


	9. That ends well?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the feedback and you're patience. This is the last chapter and I've added an epilogue as well. This will lead into the final story which I have already labeled **Loved**. This will have the happy ending you've been waiting for. Enjoy and remember feedback is always appreciated by all including anything you might want to suggest or comment on.

As a side note...the settings during M/M's discussion is the same as a Season 3 episode.

* * *

I had spent the past hour minutes driving around Roswell and the desert hoping to catch a glimpse of Michael. It was getting to the point where I had started to lose the energy I had remaining after a long day that was followed by a ridiculously trying week. 

As I was driving past the park, I got this weird sensation. It started in my chest and flowed throughout my body causing me to shiver slightly. Maybe it was fate pointing me in the right direction. Maybe it was God giving me a sign. I wasn't sure but I followed it and sure enough it led me to where I wanted to be most.

With Michael

He was sitting on one of the benches staring out into the road. Whether he was actually watching the cars, I'm not sure. The only sign he showed that he knew I was approaching was a slight twitch that I might have missed if I was hadn't been watching him so intensely.

I sat down next to him on the bench "Hey"

"Hey"

We sat there silently watching the cars drive by. Michael's always been difficult to read and today was no exception so I decided to try and collect my thoughts. What did I want to say to him? How was I going to say it? We've always had this way of communicating without speaking; we simply pick up each others vibrations. But this time I knew we had to speak it out…and we're not so known for the verbal. Well when we aren't arguing.

"Michael I-"

"Maria-"

We both smiled a bit, but eventually that faded. He cleared his throat before saying, "Sorry, you go…"

"I don't know what I ishould/i say in a situation like this". It was weird I had been envisioning this conversation in my mind all day and now here I was, there he was and I was left speechless.

Michael mulled on that for a bit, "Well start at what's most important for you to get out and the rest will come naturally" At my surprised look he smiled sheepishly and quickly added, "I read that somewhere"

Okay. Well that part was easy. "I love you"

"I know" he answered

"Well when I saw, what I saw I was…"

"Hurt. Devastated. Tormented."

"All three and much more…and I'm not over this whole thing at all" I stated firmly. I sighed before continuing, "Sometimes when there's nothing left you have to trust your heart to guide you". I stopped fiddling with my fingers and placed my hands over his. "Mine always has and always will lead me too you".

"Okay"

_What?!?_ I gaped "I've bared my soul out to you and all you say is okay?"

Shaking his head Michael quickly corrected his earlier statement. "It's not like that. Look I agree with you on everything you've said. I love you too and that has never wavered"

Good, so we _were_ on the same page. "So I think we should be with each other during this time and work through it all together".

"I don't".

"What? You don't want to be with me?"

"No I-I didn't mean for it to sound like that". Michael ran his hands through his hair and muttered something that I couldn't catch under his breathe before continuing. "Maria since we've been together I've done nothing but cause you pain".

"This is not your fault! Liz-"I objected, not wanting him to continue.

"Liz is messed up and took advantage of me. I know this. It's just that right now it's not about that, or her…or you for that matter. It's about me." His eyes bore into me and I could see the anguish he was going through. It hurt to hear but I wasn't the only one hurting. "I need time"

Realization dawned on me and I knew that even though I didn't want to I understood him more than he knew. "So it's not me? It's you?" I asked my heart hurting a bit.

"Yes"

"Will you come back to me?" I don't know why I asked it I guess I just needed to have something to hold onto.

"I hope so" He said before getting up and walking away. He never looked back at me once. I sat there watching him though. Staring at the person I loved more than anything in this world walking away from not knowing whether we'd have the chance to be happy ever again.

When he was no longer in view I simply sat there watching cars going by thinking to myself if it was possible to be all cried out.

Five minutes later I realized that it wasn't.

**Epilogue**

Sometime later after I felt the nighttime chill I got up from the bench. Michael was long gone and I knew that this time I couldn't leave him messages and wear his will down. He needed this time to figure things out for himself and I loved him enough to know that it was for the best.

It hurt. Everywhere. But unlike before this was hurt I would be able to survive. I was alive and had great people around me to help me through it. In my heart of hearts I also had the belief that Michael would work things out and come back to me. Until then I should use this time to heal myself so we'd both be ready for that time.

I got back into my Jetta, turned on the radio and drove home. A loud siren interrupted my peace and I stopped near a curve to let it go by. Curiosity got the best of me and I kept searching out the ambulance as I continued home.

_Harry's Hardware? Nope_

_Mario's Pizza? Nope_

_Oh no!_ I thought as the ambulance slowed down as it approached Brody's home away from home. Then the ambulance did the weirdest thing it turned as if it was going to park on the curb beside the UFO Centre then reversed so that the back doors could be opened onto the sidewalk of the CrashDown.

But that would mean…

Within minutes I was parked and pushing through the crowds of people trying to get a glimpse of the incident.

It happened at once. The moment I saw Mrs. Parker crying with Mr. Parker trying to console her, the paramedics came downstairs with the body it had come for.

Liz


End file.
